Eternal Love
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. Songfic. HitsuHina./ Dalam ketiadaanmu, kau akan selalu ada di sampingku bukan? Akan kuberikan hatiku untukmu, segenap perasaanku juga seluruh jiwaku. Padamulah kusandarkan segala bebanku. Kau adalah poros bagi duniaku untuk berotasi, tak tahukah kau akan hal itu, Hinamori?/


Summary: /AU. Songfic. HitsuHina./ Dalam ketiadaanmu, kau akan selalu ada di sampingku bukan? Akan kuberikan hatiku untukmu, segenap perasaanku juga seluruh jiwaku. Padamulah kusandarkan segala bebanku. Kau adalah poros bagi duniaku untuk berotasi, tak tahukah kau akan hal itu, Hinamori?/

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei. Awake © Secondhand Serenade.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, OOC dan dibuat berdasarkan lirik lagu (songfic). Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Author's note: Yang pake italic berarti flashback masa lalu. Disarankan untuk baca sambil dengar lagunya =3

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Eternal Love**

**© CherryCho79**

* * *

Blam.

Kubanting pintu dibelakangku begitu saja. Berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan yang menjadi kamarku, segera aku menghempaskan diriku, berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk tanpa terlebih mengganti seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lelah mengelayutiku. Ya, aku baru saja pulang dari tempat les sepulang sekolah tadi, menjalankan segala aktivitas membosankan yang sama setiap harinya.

Perlahan aku mulai memejamkan mataku, mengistirahatkan total jiwa dan ragaku. Berharap dengan begitu penat yang kurasakan menghilang. Sedikit kesal, aku melampiaskannya dengan cara mengacak-acak rambutku. Menggerutu pelan karena sejak tadi mimpi tak jua menghanyutkanku. Dan sekarang di sinilah aku, termenung menatap langit-langit kamar, terjaga dari buaian sang bunga tidur.

Tiba-tiba fokus pandanganku beralih ke luar sana, ke balik tipisnya kaca jendela yang tidak terhalang tirai penutup. Permadani langit terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang, dihiasi butiran-butiran halus mutiara yang berkelip riang. Bulan penuh menggantung, menyinari alam semesta dengan sinarnya yang berbias anggun, menambah semarak keindahan sang lukisan malam.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Malam ini sama seperti waktu itu. Masihkan kau mengingatnya?

Pandanganku masih terpaku pada langit, pikiranku menerawang bebas. Membiarkan bintang-bintang menceritakan kembali kisah di malam itu, membawakan sepenggal memori manis yang tidak akan pernah lapuk dimakan waktu.

Angin malam berhembus pelan—merangsak masuk melalui celah di jendela yang sedikit terbuka, membisikkan lembut satu kata yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku. Nama dari gadis yang paling aku cintai.

Itu kau, Hinamori…

* * *

**With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes**

**I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do**

**You're angel disguised**

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!" pekik seorang gadis berambut hitam ketika melihat aku datang. Tangannya melambai, memberi isyarat padaku untuk mendekat.

Aku berjalan menuju Hinamori yang tengah duduk di kursi taman. "Ada apa Hinamori? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bertemu larut malam seperti ini?" tanyaku heran. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lebih. Dan sekitar lima menit yang lalu Hinamori tiba-tiba saja menelpon dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang hendak ia katakan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun jua, hanya beranjak bengkit dari posisi duduknya tadi sehingga kini kami berdiri berhadapan. Ia menghela nafas berat. Kulihat guratan-guratan kesedihan terpeta jelas di wajah manisnya.

Kedua mata hazelnya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan gemerlap bintang, pandangannya nanar. Ia berbisik pelan, "Maaf…"

"Apa maksudmu?" sebelah alisku terangkat naik sebagai respon atas sebuah kata yang meluncur dari bibir Hinamori. Ambiguitas terkandung penuh di dalamnya.

"Aku…" bola matanya bergulir pelan, menatapku hanya lewat ujung matanya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Setengah bersabar aku menunggu Hinamori melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun itu tak juga terjadi. Aku baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika tiba-tiba seberkas sinar keperakan melingkup Hinamori, membutakan mataku untuk sesaat dengan cahayanya yang indah. Reflek, kedua tanganku bergerak menutupi wajah sebagai proteksi diri.

Ketika sinar itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, Aku kembali membuka mataku. Dan kudapati seorang gadis berdiri tegak. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar dipermainkan angin. Seuntai lengkung berbentuk huruf 'u' sempurna terukir di bibir kemerahannya, tersenyum beku yang tidak mencapai matanya.

Terkesiap, kedua mataku terbelalak lebar saat bertubrukkan dengan sepasang permata coklat miliknya. Mata indah yang memancarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan, namun ternodai oleh adanya kilat kesedihan. Ya, dia Hinamori. Gadis yang kucintai. Gadis yang selalu berada di sisiku.

Hanya saja—sulit bagitu untuk mengatakan ini—sepasang sayap putih bersih terdapat di punggungnya, dibalut oleh sayap-sayap halus selembut kapas. Nyaris tanpa berkedip, aku tak mengalihkan sedikitpun fokus pandanganku darinya, terpaku dengan campuran rasa tidak percaya dan terpesona.

Nyatakah ini semua? Atau hanya ilusiku semata? Entahlah.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" ucap Hinamori lirih, "Inilah aku yang sesungguhnya…"

* * *

Jujur kuakui, hingga saat ini pun aku masih sulit untuk mempercayainya. Percaya bahwa sesungguhnya kau adalah…

…malaikat.

* * *

**And you're lying real still**

**But your heart beat is fast just like mine**

**And the movie's long over**

**That's three that have passed, once more's fine**

* * *

"Maaf, selama ini aku telah membohongimu." Hinamori membungkukkan punggungnya. Suara jernihnya yang biasanya mengalun lembut kini berubah serak. Mataku hanya bisa menatap sayu ketika melihat pundaknya yang bergetar hebat. Aku tahu pasti Hinamori mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Maafkan aku!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sungguh, melihat Hinamori yang seperti itu membutku tercabik-cabik.

Entah apa yang mendorongku, tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya dan tanpa ragu langgsung memeluknya, mengunci tubuh mungilnya itu dalam satu rengkuhan erat.

Mata Hinamori terbelalak lebar. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?"

Aku makin mempererat dekapanku, berbisik tepat di telinga Hinamori, "Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau telah membohongiku."

"Tapi… a, aku—" Hinamori berusaha untuk mengelak, namun cepat kuhentikan ucapannya dengan cara menempelakn bibirku pada bibirnya. Hinamori tampak terkejut.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" ia menatapku bingung. Guratan-guratan tipis berwarna kemerahan bermunculan di sekitar tulang pipinya, membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin manis.

"Jangan pernah bicara mengenai hal itu lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua kebohongan yang telah kau katakan. Dan aku tidak mau mempermasalahkan kau malaikat atau apapun itu. Bagiku kau adalah kau, tetap menjadi Hinamori yang kukenal. Tak akan berubah. Sampai kapan pun…" kututup ucapanku dengan membiarkan seuntai senyum simpul menggantung di bibirku.

Butir-butir kristal bening mulai merebak, menggenang di sudut mata Hinamori. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung luapan rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Hinamori tidak berkata apapun lagi. Hanya sedu sedan tangisannyalah yang kudengar pada detik-detik berikutnya. Ia balas memelukku erat, terisak perlahan. Aku membiarkannya, aku tahu ia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sesekali kubelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih.

* * *

Kau berbohong!

Kau telah membohongiku, Hinamori!

Sudah cukup lama kau menyembunyikan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Dan aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa membencimu walau kutahu kau telah membohongiku.

Namun kini aku tahu kenapa. Itu karena kurasakan degup jantungmu yang berdetak cepat, sama seperti degup jantungku yang bertalu-talu tidak beraturan saat berada di dekatmu.

Aku percaya, kau sebenarnya tidak ingin berbohong bukan? Tapi keadaanlah yang memaksamu demikian. Aku yakin itu.

* * *

**Will you stay awake for me?**

**I don't wanna miss anything**

**I don't wanna miss anything**

**I will share the air I breathe**

**I'll give you my heart on a string**

**I just don't wanna miss anything**

* * *

Akankah kau selalu ada untukku, Hinamori?

Pertanyaan itulah yang kerap kali datang menghampiriku setiap ragu menerpa, berkelebat bersama bayang dirimu. Berulang-ulang.

Tidak, bukan maksudku untuk tidak mempercayai perkataanmu waktu itu, juga menyangsikan janji yang kau beri. Hanya saja, adakalanya bimbang menyusup ke dalam relung hati, berusaha mengikis perasaaanku.

"Akankah kau selalu ada untukku?" pernah suatu kali kutanyakan hal itu padaku. Masih kuingat dengan jelas jawaban yang kau beri. Kau menggenggam erat tanganku, dengan senyum manis kau yakinkan aku.

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada untukmu. Bukankah begitu pula dengan Hitsugaya-kun yang tetap ada untukku, iya kan?". Dan aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapanmu.

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih memegang teguh semua kata-katamu itu. Dan aku pun tahu, walau kau memang tidak pernah mengemukakannya secara gambling, tapi yang selalu ada dalam hati juga pikiranmu itu aku bukan?

* * *

**I'm trying real hard not to shake, I'm biting my tongue**

**But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take,**

**I feel like I've won**

**You're my key to survival**

* * *

Kugigit lidahku pelan. Mati-matian aku berusaha menenangkan jiwaku yang sedikit terguncang saat kau akhirnya mengungkap jati dirimu, menepis tebalnya kabut yang selama ini selalu menutupimu.

"Apa Hitsugaya-kun akan melupakanku?" tanyamu dengan wajah sendu. Bola mata hazelmu bergulir ke kiri bawah, menunjukkan ketakutanmu jika suatu hari nanti hati ini bergerak menjauhimu.

Kugenggam erat tangan mungilmu, "Tidak akan pernah. Aku bersumpah!"

"Walau mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa merubahnya. Bahkan walau kau sendiri yang memintanya." ujarku tegas. Kulihat air mata berlinang di mata Hinamori. Ia memelukku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

Kau adalah kuncianku.

Kau adalah alasan yang membuat aku masih mempertahankan keeksistensianku. Ya, kau alasanku satu-satunya. Dan akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya.

Sejak bertemu denganmu delapan bulan yang lalu, kurasakan 'hidup' yang sesungguhnya. Kau telah menghembuskan nafas-nafas kehidupan pada jiwa yang kosong ini, membuatku merasakan perasaan bagai layaknya seorang pemenang—kurasakan bahagia di setiap tarikan nafasku.

Karena itu, tetaplah berada di dekatku, Hinamori… Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpaling dariku!

* * *

**Will you stay awake for me?**

**I don't wanna miss anything**

**I don't wanna miss anything**

**I will share the air I breathe**

**I'll give you my heart on a string**

**I just don't wanna miss anything**

* * *

Sungguh, aku tak ingin merindukan apapun.

Seandainya bisa aku benar-benar tidak ingin merindukan apapun, tanpa satu pengecualian. Termasuk kau. Semula kupikir aku bisa melakukannya. Namun ternyata aku salah besar. Kenyataannya tak dapat kupungkiri lagi…

Aku merindukanmu, Hinamori.

Aku merindukan tawa riangmu, tutur indah kata-katamu, hangatnya kasih yang beri serta lembutnya sikapmu yang mampu meluluhkan egoku.

Walau telah kucoba ratusan—ah, tidak, bahkan ribuan—kali untuk meredam hasrat ingin bertemu denganmu ini, namun selalu saja gagal. Semakin kucoba, semakin pahamlah aku bahwa aku sudah terlanjur terikat, tanpa bisa sedikitpun melepaskan diri dari jeratan benang-benang rindu yang kian lama kian melilitku.

Tapi… akankah Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, wahai malaikat kecilku?

* * *

**Say my name. I just want to hear you**

**Say my name. So I know it's true**

**You're changing me. You're changing me**

**You showed me how to live**

**So just say. So just say**

* * *

Panggil namaku!

Aku ingin mendengar lagi suara lembutmu yang membawakanku pada melodi kehidupan yang lama tak kudengar. Aku merindukan bagaimana warna suaramu yang terdengar seperti denting-denting piano klasik itu mencumbui ingin melihat lagi senyum manismu ketika kau menyebutkan namaku, juga rona merah yang selalu setia menghiasi wajahmu.

Panggil namaku, Hinamori. Ya, panggil namaku!

Dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa ini semua benar adanya. Bahwa kau telah mengubah hidupku yang kelam dan tak berarti menjadi lebih berharga. Bahwa kau telah merubah aku yang semula membenci diriku sendiri dan juga dunia di sekelilingku menjadi diriku yang lebih baik.

Kau yang telah mengajariku, memperlihatkan bagaimana seharusnya aku hidup. Menunjukkan padaku jalan di tengah pekatnya gelap, jalan yang semula kukira tidak ada. Dan kau juga yang telah mewarnai hitam-putihnya duniaku dengan warna-warni indah, membiaskan secercah tipisnya sinar putihnya harapanku menjadi tujuh warna menawan hanya dengan keberadaanmu di sisiku.

Itu semua karenamu.

Sungguh, betapa aku menyukai ketika bibir merahmu yang tampak seperti kelopak mawar itu bergerak perlahan, menggumamkan, "Hitsugaya-kun..."

Karena itu panggil aku, Hinamori... Kumohon…

* * *

**That you'll stay awake for me**

**I don't wanna miss anything**

**I don't wanna miss anything**

**I will share the air I breathe**

**I'll give you my heart on a string**

**I just don't wanna miss anything**

* * *

Dalam ketiadaanmu, kau akan selalu ada di sampingku bukan?

Akan kuberikan hatiku untukmu, segenap perasaanku juga seluruh jiwaku. Padamulah kusandarkan segala bebanku.

Kau adalah poros bagi duniaku untuk berotasi, tak tahukah kau akan hal itu, Hinamori?

Kau yang telah mengajariku untuk menghargai hidup, mensyukurinya disetiap tarikan nafasku, merengkuhnya erat dan tidak akan pernah kusia-siakan. Akan tetap kupertahanku keeksistensianku ini demi satu alasan: kau.

Kenapa?

Karena kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil memasungku dalam siksaan manis ini, memerangkapku dalam labirin perasaan tanpa ujung ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinamori…"

* * *

Tanpa Hitsugaya sadari, sejak tadi seluruh gerak-geriknya diawasi sepasang mata hazel yang berkilat indah. Di atas dahan pohon di samping kamarnya, seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan sepasang sayap putih bersih dipunggungnya menatap Hitsugaya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah, seulas senyum manis terangkai di garis bibir kemerahannya.

"Dan aku pun mencintaimu, Hitsugaya-kun…" gumamnya pelan diiringi setetes kristal bening yang meleleh di pipinya, mengucapkan sebait kata yang sudah sejak lama mengisi relung hatinya dalam pecahnya tangis tanpa suara.

Baik Hinamori maupun Hitsugaya, keduanya benar-benar mengerti bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Manusia dan malaikat memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun rasa cinta yang sudah terpantri teguh, mengakar kuat jauh di dasar sanubari. Tidak akan pernah bisa terhapus dengan mudahnya.

Dalam kebisuan kata, dalam kesunyian yang membelenggu erat—tak terpecahkan, dalam ucapan yang tak tersampaikan, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya saling mengikarkan diri dalam pertautan janji untuk saling menjaga cinta mereka. Biar pun tidak akan pernah bersatu, biar pun badai datang menghadang, biar pun aral melintang menghalangi, keduanya akan berdiri setegar karang,dengan ikatan perasaan suci ini yang akan selalu terajut indah.

Ya, cinta ini akan selalu bersemayam di hati. Kekal abadi, tidak akan pernah menemui titik akhir.

Selamanya…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

*Sweatdrops* Err, fic abal yang sangat mencerminkan betapa hancurnya pikiran Cho saat ini. Hehe X,P *kabur sebelum disambit readers*

Review and flame are very welcome! ,

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
